


TOGETHER

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Where Hoshi finally reveals the story behind IMMA
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have an ongoing hoonhao but i had to do this and i am sorry. 
> 
> also i'm not since this technically brings me to 11/12 haoships i need to do (i know i have the hoonhao still ongoing but, you know what i mean!). I can't wait to go wild on my pairings for the next haoships when i'm done with all ot13-ships. 
> 
> I'll update hoonhao tomorrow :)
> 
> Also, just a very quick reminder that this is FICTION. Although some of the events were referenced on actual happenings, MOST OF THEM WERE NOT AND IS JUST A RESULT OF ME EITHER DAYDREAMING OR GETTING BORED THEREFORE HAVING ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING IN MY HEAD.
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Doing this from my laptop, therefore, no emojis :(
> 
> EDIT!
> 
> OMG OUR SEBONGS' FIRST WIN!!! 😭😭😭😭  
> CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR BOYS! WELL DESERVED WIN!🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉 CONGRATS TO US, CARATS TOO! 😭😭

“Yah! Why would you do that imma!”

Soonyoung whips his head up so fast when he hears his seven-year old son’s reprimanding voice. He hurriedly slips the book he was reading in his bag and ran up to where his son is standing next to a now ruined sand castle.

“Seungho what is going on here?” he asks, crouching down at his son’s eye level. He quickly inspects the sandcastle that is now beyond repair. He feels his heart break a little for he knows how long it took his son to make it look passable as a castle.

Seungho pouts and his eyes water in frustration. “He ruined it!” He whines, pointing at a wide-eyed kid that looks so sorry that Soonyoung couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about it.

“I’m sorry hyung. I did not see it.” The kid explains, his voice shaking.

Soonyoung smiles at the kid and pats his head gently. “That’s okay. Seungho hyung is not mad, right son?”

The seven year old looks up at his dad with a pout and Soonyoung couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Say bye to your friend. We need to hurry home before they eat all the cookies.” Soonyoung says, taking his son’s hand and waving goodbye to the kid who is now joined by a much older boy.

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Seungho waves goodbye too, seemingly forgetting what just happened at the mention of going home.

Soonyoung holds his son’s hand while walking back to the beach house. This has somehow become a tradition for them. Every summer, the family would rent a beach house away from the city and just have a wholesome family fun. 

“Seungho?” Soonyoung tugs at his child’s hand to get his attention. Worked like a charm, Seungho looks up at his appa.

“Where did you learn that word?”

The way the child’s eyebrows furrowed screams confusion that Soonyoung knew he had to be more specific

“That word you said earlier. _Imma_.”

Seungho looks up at his appa and Soonyoung couldn’t help as his heart fill with fondness.

“Is that a bad word, appa?” he asks innocently, kicking the sand off his slippers.

Soonyoung chuckles as he remembers the first time someone had the guts to call him that. On national TV too, not to mention.

**A very short flashback**

“Then why didn’t you listen to me, imma!”

Soonyoung felt his ears heat up as the laughter bubbles out of his mouth. Honestly, he forgot about that incident ever happening but now that it has resurfaced, everything came flashing by his eyes. Of course he feels apologetic now that he remembers it, there’s just no way not to laugh about it now, considering the reason why he ignored the boy with fire red hair and his opinions at the time.

It’s petty. Really, really, really petty. _And that is exactly why Minghao will never know._

It took the host of the show to get his bearings together and calm himself down from laughing so hard. He had tears in his eyes by the end of it.

“Appa?” Soonyoung feels Seungho swinging the hand holding his before his mind registers his son was calling him. “We’re home. I’m hungry.” Soonyoung lifted the boy off his feet and carries him on one arm by the waist earning himself the second cutest giggle he’s heard all his life.

“We’re home!” Seungho shouts as soon as his appa puts him down. The boy did not waste time and ran to where the smell of freshly baked cookies is coming from, his appa just a couple of steps behind him

Soonyoung watches as Seungho takes a warm cookie off the cooling rack. He chuckles when his son pouts a little when the cookie was taken off his hand.

“Papa said it needs to cool down a little more!” the little girl reprimands

“It’s okay Eisa. It’s cooled enough to eat.” Soonyoung turns to see the source of the voice walking down the stairs. Soonyoung opens his arms and felt his heart leap double time when his husband walks into them.

“I want to hug papa too!” Seungho whines running towards them. He squeezes himself in between his appa and papa and wraps his short arms around his papa’s waist

“How’s the beach?” Minghao crouches down, kissing his son’s temple.

“It was fun at first! But a little boy killed my sandcastle.” Seungho reported with a pout.

“That little boy didn’t mean to do it, Seungho. He said he’s sorry, right?” Soonyoung said, crouching down as well, making sure to meet their son’s eyes.

Seungho’s pout slowly turns into a little smile, nodding his head. “Yes. And he called me hyung!” Seungho watches as is husband’s eyes sparkle with fondness.

“He did?” Minghao asks again, that pretty smile plastered on his pretty face and Soonyoung is amazed at how he still feels the same butterflies fluttering in his stomach even after all these years. He couldn’t help but reach out to swipe the stray hair covering his husband’s beautiful eyes. When he meets Minghao’s eyes, the same warmth spreads across his chest he had to walk away or else he thinks his heart would explode.

“How’s my little girl?” Soonyoung asks, pulling his daughter into a hug. The five-year old chuckles when he did a raspberry on the side of her neck.

“Appa! Tickles!” the little girl squeals. Soonyoung decided he’d stop teasing his daughter before Minghao comes after him. He knows how Eisa gets easily tired given her asthmatic nature, one of the reasons why they do a yearly trip to the beach.

“Did you help papa bake the cookies?” Soonyoung asks his daughter as he lifted her off her feet and onto a stool. Eisa did not waste time and quickly grabbed two cookies and handed him one. Soonyoung took it and was about to take a bite when Eisa shook her little head. “That’s for Seungho oppa.”

Soonyoung hears Minghao giggle behind him.

“Eisa helped me a lot with baking, isn’t that right baby?” Minghao pipes in, taking the cookie off his hand and giving it to Seungho who took it gratefully.

“Papa said I’m very good assi..assus..as.. hm?” Minghao giggles at the confused look on his daughter’s cute little face.

“Assistant.” Minghao supplies.

Eisa’s face brightens up and grins after hearing the word. “Assistant. Papa said I’m a very good assistant!” the little girl cheers, waving her cookie in the air. Soonyoung would be worried about all the crumbs flying around if he didn’t find his little girl being so adorable. Soonyoung cups his daughter’s cheek with one hand and pressed a hard kiss on her other chubby cheek making sure to make that sound that never fails to make her giggle. 

“Not too much cookies okay? We’ll have dinner in a bit.” Minghao reminded the little girl, booping her nose.

“Good night Eisa. Appa loves you.” Soonyoung kisses his daughter’s forehead as he tucks her in bed. Eisa, too tired from the day’s events barely squeezed out a _goodnight_ and _love you appa_ out of her little body. She’s fast asleep a few seconds later.

“Good night big boy.” Soonyoung watches as Minghao kisses their son good night too.

“Good night papa. I love you so… so so so much!” The elder of the couple feels his heart so content at the sight of it. Because really, Minghao deserves all the love in the world.

“They’re growing up so fast.” Minghao says as they were walking to their own room. Soonyoung reaches for his hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses the younger’s knuckles lightly, letting his lips linger a little when he remembers something.

“Babe, do you remember when you first came to the company?”

Minghao looks at him funny. He was getting on his side of the bed when he looks up to see Minghao’s judging look.

Soonyoung chuckles a little at that.

“You wanna go down memory lane all of a sudden?” Minghao chuckles as he gets under the blanket. Soonyoung pulls him close and made him lie in his arm.

“It’s been what? Ten years since our last show?” the younger added, as he gets comfortable in his husband’s embrace.

“I actually have a reason for bringing it up..” the elder defends.

It was quiet for a few seconds he thought his husband fell asleep.

“I still remember the first day I came. I didn’t know anyone.” Soonyoung smiles when he feels Minghao’s hand reach for his, intertwining their fingers. “I was so nervous because I couldn’t even speak the language. I was so happy when I found out Jun hyung is Chinese too!” the Chinese man started. Soonyoung runs his free hand up and down his husband’s arm as he also remembers his first day at the company.

He was introduced as soon as he was picked up from the airport. Minghao had long hair, his fringe long enough to almost cover his eyes. He’s lanky, not like much has changed. But what he remembers the most after meeting him was how cute his ears were. His nose, round at the tip, his soft voice. Soonyoung could tell he was nervous too. Who wouldn’t? The kid just took a three-hour flight to a different country by himself, not knowing anybody. Sure Jun and Joshua hyung were also the same, came to Korea to chase after their dreams but Jun is his age and Joshua hyung, well, he’s older. He doesn’t know what it is, but something sparked inside of him. Something he can’t put a finger on, or have a word for. All he knows is he feels the need to take care of this young one, help him adjust, make him feel at home. He needs to be a hyung Minghao can depend on, especially knowing that this new boy is the last addition to their unit.

He never had that chance though.

The new kid always hung out with Jun. There was not a time when the two were not together. It doesn’t help that they’re both taking language lessons too. Soonyoung had made several attempts to hang out with Minghao but whenever he gets that alone time with the younger, the younger mostly just kept to himself. It shouldn’t piss him off, really. He wanted to understand the younger, why he’s so aloof, he really wanted to!

“Ahh.. Jun.. that guy..” Soonyoung chuckles at the thought. Minghao giggles. Ah… Soonyoung will never get over that giggle.

“Do you remember when we went on that show that set off your savage start?” Soonyoung laughs at the memory

He feels his husband shake a little from laughing. “Which one? _Oh my God_ I can think of a few!”

Soonyoung kisses the top of MInghao’s head and sniffs it a little. He loves that peach shampoo he always uses.

“Where you called me _Imma_!” he elaborates.

“Oh..” Minghao giggles a little more. “How can I forget?” he says, wiping his eyes a little. Soonyoung didn’t know if it was from laughing or if he’s fighting off sleep.

“Do you ever wonder why I ignored your suggestion at the time?”

Minghao slowly pushes himself up and leaned his arms against Soonyoung’s chest so he can properly look at him, an amused smile on his face.

“I don’t think I ever asked you why..” Soonyoung chuckles as his husband’s big eyes narrows a little into a squint. “But now that you’ve mentioned it..”

Soonyoung lifts his head a little to meet his lips for a quick kiss.

“I was so mad at you for ignoring me all the time.” He answered nonchalantly.

Minghao’s brows furrowed at that. “I ignored _you_?”

Soonyoung could only nod his head, soft smile still on his lips.

“ Yes! I was making an effort trying to be close to you but you always, always run after Jun. You always looked for him.”

Minghao smirks at that. “So you were _jealous_?”

Soonyoung scoffs, earning him a light punch on his shoulder. He then pulls his husband close for another kiss.

“So what if I was jealous?” He then asks.

Minghao’s smile threatens to split his face in half and tries to hide his face on Soonyoung’s chest. The older wouldn’t let him though. He gently pushes the younger away from his chest, tilting his chin up so he could see him.

“Never hide from me, love. I love it when I make you smile like that. I love knowing I am the reason for that smile..” he whispers.

Minghao drops his full weight on him and kisses him lovingly on his lips.

They spent the next half hour just cuddling and reminiscing their idol years. About how in just a few years Minghao went from being a baby everybody fussed over to being one of the coolest guys in the group. About how Minghao once described him as “attention seeking” which they still only laughed about.

They talked about how at some point, idol life has taken a toll on everyone. How most of them would pretend to be okay even if they are not just so the others could gain strength from them too, especially Soonyoung. Minghao told him how much he admired the older for that and maybe that’s when he started really seeing him differently. Soonyoung teased him about being so late in discovering his feelings for him. How much time they have wasted.

“Oh my god! Horanghae!” Soonyoung groans, shaking his head. He should have known this day would come.

“Oh come on! You used to say you believed you were a tiger!” Minghao teased, wiping tears away from laughing so hard.

“Shut up.” Soonyoung groans again which was only answered by an even louder laughter he couldn’t help but laugh himself.

“What about you Mister T-H-E to The8?” Soonyoung retaliates.

Minghao only gives him a smug look. “I still think it’s cool.” His husband answers, nose up in the air. Soonyoung could only roll his eyes.

The husbands were having so much fun just talking and teasing each other that they did not notice the door open. It was the tiny sliver of light that brought Soonyoung’s attention to the door.

“Hey buddy..” Soonyoung watches as MInghao slowly sits up and waves their son over. The boy opened the door wider and walks in, holding his sister’s hand. Only then did Soonyoung get off the bed.

“Eisa had a bad dream..” Seungho says softly as if afraid of scaring his sister if he speaks any louder. “She was crying in her sleep.” Soonyoung’s heart warms when he sees the very concerned look on his son’s face.

Minghao was fast on his feet walking towards their children. He carries Eisa on one arm and holds Seungho’s on the other, leading them to their bed. Soonyoung took Eisa from Minghao and gently lays her in the center of the bed. Minghao helping their older child get on with them.

“I guess it’s a full bed tonight.” Soonyoung smiles at his husband as he slips back under the cover.

“I guess it is.” His husband answers with a smile of his own.

Soonyoung reaches for Minghao’s hand and lays them on top of their children, some form of a hug.

“Good night appapa” Seungho whispers, yawning, hugging his sister. “Good night Eisa. Don’t cry now. Oppa and appapa are here.” Soonyoung’s heart melts as the boy kisses his sister on her forehead.

“Good night my babies.” Minghao whispers, kissing the crown of their son’s head.

“Good night my angels.” Soonyoung whispers, kissing their daughter’s cheek.

Soonyoung looks at his family and could not help his heart from soaring, He’s felling overwhelmed with how much love he has for his little family. For Minghao, the man he swore to love and protect. For their children who have given them so much happiness. So much more happiness he didn’t think was possible, he already has MInghao after all. He closes his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks.

Soonyoung opened his eyes when he feels a squeeze on his hand.

“You’re doing a great job raising them, love.” His husband said with the fondest of smile.

Soonyoung could only squeeze the hand he’s holding back. “We both are baby..”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> @haoships on twt


End file.
